


Day 27: Rough Sex

by VampireVengence



Series: 30 Day Smut Challenge Jalex [27]
Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: 30 Day Jalex Smut, 30 Day OTP Challenge, 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, 30 day smut challenge, Anal Sex, Angry Kissing, Angry Sex, Arguing, Bottom Jack, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Couch Sex, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, From Prompt, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Idiots in Love, Jalex - Freeform, Jealous Jack, Jealousy, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Top Alex, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:02:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23674312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireVengence/pseuds/VampireVengence
Summary: Jack's jealous and it leads to a pretty heated argument which leads to some pretty hot angry sex.
Relationships: Jack Barakat/Alex Gaskarth
Series: 30 Day Smut Challenge Jalex [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673017
Kudos: 20





	Day 27: Rough Sex

Jack slammed the apartment door hard. He threw his keys at the bowl, ignoring them as they hit the wall and dropped to the floor instead. He was far too fired up to care right now. He stomped into the living room running a hand through his hair as the door slammed for a second time signalling Alex's entrance. Their neighbours must love them.

"It's just a stupid music video!" Alex fumed, glaring at him from the doorway. "And we didn't even kiss! It was just made to look that way. You're being ridiculous." Deep down Jack knew he was overreacting but Alex's blase attitude and complete dismissal of Jack's concerns had just wound him up more and more and now he didn't even care. He was just so damn angry.

"God, you're so oblivious! You can't see what's right in front of your face! That manipulative bitch has got you right where she wants you. Sure it seems all sweet and innocent now but as soon as we hit the road with them in a couple of months she's gonna be all over it and she's gonna do whatever it takes to get what she wants."

Taylor had had a pretty obvious crush on Alex since they'd first met when they'd brought them out on tour over the summer. Jack hadn't been too worried at first, everyone was always captivated by Alex, but Taylor had made it pretty damn clear she was going to make him hers or die trying and since they were now bringing them to the UK with them in the new year Jack was starting to see her as a genuine problem. Alex did not share his concern.

"It doesn't matter what she wants!" Alex fumed, clearly frustrated as his hands clenched at his side. He was annoyingly sexy when he was angry and Jack always found it incredibly distracting. "God! Don't you trust me?" Jack couldn't believe he would even ask that.   
"Of course I trust you! That has nothing to do with this."  
"It has everything to do with it! Fuck Jack if you really trust me then why the hell are we even having this conversation? I love _you_ , I am with _you,_ that's all that matters! What she wants shouldn't even come into this!"

Jack knew he was supposed to be focusing on arguing his point, and he could still feel the anger burning in his veins, but that was the first time Alex had ever said he loved him and he looked all hot and smoldery and angry and before Jack could really stop himself he was closing the gap between them in a few steps and connecting their lips. He shoved Alex up against the wall hard, he was still pissed at him even if he was also kinda turned on and melting a little on the inside. The kiss was far from romantic, all clashing teeth and tongue and Alex kept nipping at his lower lip harder than necessary, but Jack couldn't bring himself to pull away. 

Alex walked him back to the couch and shoved him down. He paused for a moment, looking over Jack with dark eyes, swimming with lust. The conflict between his simmering rage and his burning desire was written all over his face.

Apparently decided, he climbed on top of Jack straddling his hips before reconnecting their lips in another borderline vicious kiss. He began rolling his hips, causing their crotches to brush a few times and startling a moan out of Jack.

Once satisfied, he pulled back. He lifted himself up and quickly undid Jack's jeans, yanking them down out of the way quickly followed by his boxers. "Roll over." He muttered as he got to his feet, undoing his own jeans and grabbing the emergency lube from the small side table. They were no strangers to couch sex but this was different.

Jack silently rolled onto his stomach, pushing up onto all fours as Alex slicked up his dick. Jack felt the couch dipped behind him as Alex settled on his knees. He lined his dick up with Jack's entrance and pushed straight in without bothering to prep him first. Jack let out a whimper at the burning pain but figured all things considered he probably deserved it.

Alex thrust hard into him, one hand gripping tight on his hip whilst the other rested between his shoulder blades pushing his chest down into the couch. Jack winced slightly as his head began to collide with the arm of the couch with every thrust that jarred through him. The couch creaked ominously. Alex was not holding back.

Jack couldn't help but moan as Alex pounded his ass. Despite the other discomforts, it felt good. He didn't think anything would ever stop him enjoying the feeling of Alex inside him. Alex pulled him up so his back was pressed against Alex's chest as he thrust up into him harder. Jack was going to have some serious backache in the morning.

Alex began biting at his neck, sucking hard as his nails dug into Jack's hips hard enough to pierce the skin and leave behind bruises. Jack moaned softly at the feeling of Alex's lips on his skin sending a tingling sensation through him. He pushed back against Alex's thrusts making the older lad groan a little, he was breathing heavily in Jack's ear and hearing him slowly come undone was making Jack's dick leak. Sensing how close he was, Alex took a firm grip of Jack's dick and began to pump him in time with his thrusts.

When Jack finally came it felt like an intense fire was tearing its way through his body. The pleasure waves were so intense he felt dizzy, slumping back against Alex as he panted hard. Alex managed to support his weight as he caught his breath, before carefully lowering him down against the couch. "You okay?" Alex asked carefully as Jack did his best to calm himself. Jack nodded taking a deep breath.  
"Yeah, I'm good."

Alex took that as his cue to start moving once more, thrusting just as hard as he had before. He pulled Jack back onto his forward thrusts, their skin slapping together as he groaned softly getting closer and closer to his climax. "Fuck." He hissed as his hips began to lose their rhythm. Pretty soon his hips were stuttering to a stop as he released deep inside Jack.

He pulled out with a gasp and collapsed back into the seat breathless. Jack rolled onto his back, pulling himself up into an upright position and they both just stared at each other for a long moment. "You're an asshole." The tension had now left Alex's body and the anger had subsided but that didn't mean he was over it. "I know." Jack agreed, he couldn't exactly argue with him on that. "But you love me." Alex huffed but gave a small smile as he shook his head. "You're lucky that's true."


End file.
